Nothing on You
by YeolSoo
Summary: Ketika cinta dan kesabaran dikalahkan oleh keegoisan, waktu yang telah berlalu seolah hitam. Kai yang perlahan berubah, Kyungsoo mencoba bertahan dengan keadaan. Lantas bagaimana sikap Kyungsoo ketika kenyataan tidaklah semanis yang dipikirkannya. KaiSoo fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1: Mianhae

Author: YeolSoo

Cast:

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Support cast:

Byun Baekhyun

Xi Luhan

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Other

It's KaiSoo fanfict

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Angst

Rate: T

_Ketika cinta dan kesabaran dikalahkan oleh keegoisan, waktu yang telah berlalu seolah hitam. Kenangan manis terselubung awan kesedihan. Dan saat itu tiba, haruskah hati tetap bertahan atau menjauhi semuanya adalah yang terbaik._

...

"Gwenchana"

Kyungsoo menatap pilu ke arah Jongin. Entah apa yang dirasakan namja mungil ini, yang pasti tatapan seperti ini bukan pertama kalinya dia lemparkan ke sosok lelaki tan di sebelahnya. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, keduanya terus menikmati kesunyian. Tidak ada yang mencoba mengusik kesenyapan. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, pelan, berharap helaan tadi dapat mengangkat sedikit dari sekian banyak beban pikirannya.

"J-Jongin"

Suara pelan kyunsoo akhirnya mengoyak kesenyapan itu. Jongin, si lelaki tan di sebelah Kyungsoo, menoleh sembari memasang tampang '_ada apa'_. Kyungsoo melihatnya dan kembali menghembuskan nafas tipisnya. Dia mencoba menahan gejolak yang semakin sesak di dadanya. Perlahan dia membuka mulutnya.

"Apakah ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi? Jika tidak aku ingin pulang"

Remasan di tangan Kyungsoo semakin erat. Matanya menatap lurus pada kedua tangannya yang saling menaut. Menunggu Jongin bersuara selalu membuatnya deg-degan. Bukan karena jongin menyeramkan, bukan karena itu, hanya saja Jongin itu selalu membawa aura yang sepi kemanapun dia berada.

"Ani. Tidak ada apapun lagi"

Suara emas Jongin bagaikan jutaan ton pasir yang ditimpakan dengan sangat kencang ke hati Kyungsoo. Tentu saja akan seperti itu. Jongin selalu seperti ini. Mengajak bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu hanya dengan diam. Ini sudah tiga jam berlalu dan Kyungsoo bahkan masih hafal kalimat-kalimat yang dikeluarkan Jongin semenjak tadi. Mencoba menahan rasa panas yang memenuhi matanya serta nafas yang sedikit memburu, Kyungsoo memilih berdiri dan memutar tubuhnya. Tidak ingin berlama lagi di tempat yang jika boleh dia jujur, sedikit membuat hatinya terluka. Tempat yang sama semenjak tiga tahun terakhir.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya sedikit terburu menuju mobilnya. Bahunya sedikit bergetar, tapi sekuat tenaga dia menahan buncahan itu. Seolah baru tersadar dengan apa yang terjadi, Jongin berlari menggapai Kyungsoo. Terlambat. Kyungsoo sudah menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi Jongin. Mobil itu berbelok ke kanan di perempatan lampu merah dan kemudian menghilang dari pandangan Jongin. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya lagi. Merutuki dirinya sendiri, Jonginpun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan melemaskan bahunya. Kyungsoonya benar-benar pergi.

Kyungsoo benar-benar pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Jongin yang beberapa saat yang lalu mencoba mengejarnya. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak melihat usaha Jongin. Sudah lebih dari dua tahun ini Kyungsoo tidak pernah melihat dan menemukan Jongin berusaha lagi. Hanya dirinya sendiri, hanya Kyungsoo sendiri. Untuk kali ini, biarkan Kyungsoo egois. Menghapus aliran bening yang sudah dengan kurang ajarnya mengalir di pipi putihnya yang mulai memerah. Ya, Kyungsoo menangis untuk kesekian kalinya, dan lagi-lagi itu karena sosok lelaki itu. Lelaki yang sangat dicintainya. Kim Jongin.

...

Kyungsoo membuka kelopak matanya pelan-pelan. Sinar matahari menyeruak dari tipisnya kain yang menutupi jendela kamarnya. Pendingin ruangan masih menyala membuatnya sedikit bergidik kedinginan. Kembali wajah sosok itu menerobos tanpa permisi dalam ingatannya. Pendingin yang terus menyala sepanjang malam. Bukan tanpa alasan, Kyungsoo hanya sudah terbiasa. Salahkan Jongin yang tidak pernah mematikan _Air Conditioner_ tersebut setiap kali dia mengunjungi Kyungsoo. Kebiasaan sang lelaki yang membenci udara panas. Tiga tahun waktu yang cukup kan untuk mengenal orang lain secara lebih dekat. Kyungsoo bangkit, tidak ingin semakin larut dengan pikiran tentang Jongin. Dimatikannya benda penghasil suhu dingin itu kemudian melangkahkan kaki-kaki rampingnya menuju kamar mandi disudut bagian selatan kamarnya. Air hangat mengguyur tubuhnya. Sedikit menenangkan, Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, meresapi kehangatan air yang mengalir bahkan terasa sampai ke hatinya.

Setelah bergulat dengan pikirannya sepanjang acara mandi pagi dan sarapannya, Kyungsoo menjalankan pelan mobilnya menuju sekolah. Kyungsoo namja yang mandiri. Ditinggal sendirian oleh orang tuanya di sebuah apartemen yang lumayan mewah di kawasan Gangnam dan melakukan apapun keperluannya sendiri. Tidak ada maid, tidak ada supir. Dia merasa bertanggung jawab terhadap kehidupannya sendiri. Lagipula Kyungsoo menyukai privasi.

Begitu memarkirkan mobil senyuman tidak pernah luntur dari bibir _heart shape_ itu. Menambah kemanisan dan kelembutan di wajahnya. Iya, Kyungsoo memang pribadi seperti itu. Tersenyum ramah dan sangat hangat. Senyumnya semakin terkembang kala melihat dua sahabat terbaiknya melambai padanya agak jauh di sudut lapangan parkir. Sepertinya mereka juga baru datang. Sedikit berlari Kyungsoo menghampiri keduanya dan langsung saja menubrukkkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan mereka. Seperti sudah sangat paham dengan kebiasaan Kyungsoo, kedua namja yang cukup terbilang cantik dan cute itu memeluk Kyungsoo semakin erat. Mereka juga mengusap dan menepuk punggung Kyungsoo dengan pelan.

"Gwenchana Kyungie. Gwenchana, ne!?" Luhan tidak berhenti mengucapkan kata penenang itu sambil terus mengelusnya. Baekhyun, namja cute yang satunya, juga membisikkan kalimat kalimat penyemangat pada sahabat sekaligus sepupunya ini.

"Masih ada kami Kyungie, jangan bersedih, jangan menangis lagi Kyung. Ku mohon, ini sangat menyakitkan" Untaian kata-kata Baekhyun hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kepala lembut dari Kyungsoo. Setelah beberapa menit, Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, mengusap kasar air mata yang sudah memenuhi pipi _chubby_ nya, lantas kemudian tersenyum kembali.

"Kau sangat jelek" Luhan ikut mengusap pipi Kyungsoo. Sementra Baekhyun mengusap rambut _Brown Reddis _milik Kyungsoo.

"Tapi dia tetap yang paling manis Lu" Sedikit kedipan di lakukan Baekhyun, berhasil membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh. Bertiga dengan saling merangkul dan berpegangan tangan, mereka melangkah menuju kelasnya. Jauh dari sana, seorang namja hanya memperhatikan apa yang terjadi di depannya.

"Maaf"

Kembali hanya kata itu yang terucap. Pandangannya sedikit kosong. Namun digerakkanya juga kaki-kaki jenjangnya ke lantai dua, ya, menuju kelasnya.

"Jongin!" Belum juga dia menaiki anak tangga kedua, suara datar milik Oh Sehun sudah menyapa gendang telingannya. Menoleh ke arah kanan, terlihat Sehun sedikit berlari ke arahnya. Seringaian menyapa muncul dari sudut bibir Jongin, selalu seperti itu, dan menghantamkan telapak tangannya yang disambut telapak tangan besar Sehun disertai kekehan. Mereka melakukan salam persahabatan yang unik kemudian kembali terkekeh bersama. Jongin dengan tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam sakunya dan Sehun yang menyampirkan tas secara asal di bahunya, melangkah dengan gagah menuju kelas mereka. Kedua lelaki tampan ini memang sudah bersahabat sangat lama, semenjak TK mungkin, keduanya bahkan sudah sangat saling mengerti hanya dari gerakan tubuhnya. Benar-benar persahabatan yang memukau.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam hingga saat mau mendudukki kursinya Sehun menyela tanpa melihat ke arah Jongin.

"Kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku. Semuanya. Mengerti Kkamjong!"

Jongin hanya mendengus. Tanpa perlu menjawab permintaan Sehun, dilemparkannya pandangannya menuju kelas yang berada di seberang taman. Dia memperhatikan namja mungil yang masih meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Jongin sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya ketika matanya menangkap pergerakan namja mungil, dia mengusap mata dan pipinya.

'_Kau menangis lagi Kyungie'_, hanya batinnya yang bersuara. Rona wajah Jongin tentu saja sangat jauh dari kata baik, pandangannya sendu dan kosong menatap jauh ke depan sana. Seolah bisa membaca pikiran sahabatnya, Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menepuk pelan bahu Jongin. Memberikan sedikit kekuatan kepada sahabatnya yang sangat egois dan keras kepala ini.

"Maafkan aku, Kyungie", Jongin bergumam yang masih bisa didengar oleh Sehun.

Tbc

Next part akan dijelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Semoga cerita awal ini tidak terlalu membingungkan untuk dipahami. Aku belum memutuskan bagaimana cerita ini akan berlanjut nantinya. Jika ada saran atau request ide cerita silahkan saja yah

Mind to Review? ^^

KYS


	2. Chapter 2

Author: YeolSoo

Cast:

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Support cast:

Byun Baekhyun

Xi Luhan

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Other

It's KaiSoo fanfict

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Angst

Rate: T

_Ketika cinta dan kesabaran dikalahkan oleh keegoisan, waktu yang telah berlalu seolah hitam. Kenangan manis terselubung awan kesedihan. Dan saat itu tiba, haruskah hati tetap bertahan atau menjauhi semuanya adalah yang terbaik._

...

'_Kau menangis lagi Kyungie', hanya batinnya yang bersuara. Rona wajah Jongin tentu saja sangat jauh dari kata baik, pandangannya sendu dan kosong menatap jauh ke depan sana. Seolah bisa membaca pikiran sahabatnya, Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menepuk pelan bahu Jongin. Memberikan sedikit kekuatan kepada sahabatnya yang sangat egois dan keras kepala ini. _

"_Maafkan aku, Kyungie", Jongin bergumam yang masih bisa didengar oleh Sehun._

Part 2: Our Firts Love

Malam ini Sehun memutuskan menginap di apartemen Kai, nama lain dari Jongin. Selain menunggu penjelasan dari sahabat kecilnya ini, Sehun juga mencemaskannya. Semenjak tadi di sekolah Kai benar-benar banyak diam. Dia terus melihat ke kelas Kyungsoo dan mencari keberadaan namja mungil itu. Mengawasinya dari kejauhan. Bahkan Kai melewatkan makan siangnya dan hanya terfokus pada seseorang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Kai keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya berbalut handuk dipinggangnya. Sehun mengerling sebentar kemudian kembali sibuk dengan handphonenya. Dia terlihat serius berbalas pesan dengan seseorang di seberang sana. Tanpa mempedulikan keberadaan Sehun, Kai bergerak ke lemarinya, memilih dan memakai baju tanpa lengan berwarna biru laut dan celana katun selutut. Sedikit mengusak rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil berwarna putih di tangannya, Kai mendekati handphonenya yang tergeletak di meja nakasnya. Tak ada pesan dari Kyungsoo. Kai hanya menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Baiklah tuan Kim, akankah kau memulai ceritanya sekarang"

"Tidak sekarang, Oh Sehun. Aku lapar"

"Ck, ternyata kau masih ingat lapar juga eoh. Hehehe" Sehun terkekeh. "Ayo kita makan, tadi aku membawa nasi, ayam goreng dan kimchi"

Tanpa perlu ajakan dua kali, Kai mengikuti Sehun ke dapur. Mereka makan dengan tenang. Selalu seperti ini, mereka hanya mencoba memakan makanan mereka tanpa perlu bersuara dan ribut. Dan ini juga salah satu kebiasaan yang ditanamkan Kyungsoo. 'Aku merindukan masakanmu, Kyungie'.

Di sinilah kedua lelaki ini sekarang, balkon di depan kamar Kai. Duduk di kursi masing-masing dengan segelas _cappuchino_ hangat di tangan keduanya. Kai sudah memulai ceritanya, Sehun hanya terdiam tanpa berniat menyela apapun yang Kai katakan. Sehun hanya memandang bintang di langit sana, dan dia yakin Kai juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kai menghela nafas setelah bercerita pada Sehun. Pikirannya perlahan memutari waktu ke masa tiga tahun yang lalu, masa di mana dia pertama kali bertemu Kyungsoo.

_Flashback _

_Kai yang baru pulang dari pemakaman kedua orang tuanya memilih pergi ke sebuah taman. Dia menangis dalam kediamannya. Air mata terus mengalir dari kedua matanya yang tajam, namun sekarang meredup. Isakannya terdengar sangat memilukan. Kai, seorang bocah berumur 15 tahun, harus menerima kenyataan yang tidak mudah untuk anak sebayanya. Ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya di waktu yang bersamaan tanpa sanak saudara lainnya karena memang kedua orang tuanya adalah anak tunggal. Ditambah lagi dengan ketiadaan harta, rumah, mobil dan segala isi rumahnya yang habis dilahap si jago merah yang juga mengambil kedua orang tuanya. Kenapa Kai selamat? Karena semalam dia menginap di rumah Sehun. _

_Kai sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hartanya. Dia hanya menginginkan kedua orang tuanya. Tapi kenyataan tidak berpihak padanya, kedua orang yang paling dicintainya itu kembali terlebih dahulu ke penciptanya. Mengingat senyuman ayah ibunya, Kai kembali terisak semakin kencang. Mungkin jiwa anak ini sudah menghilang setengah bersama kepergian orang tuanya._

_Tiba-tiba Kai merasakan usapan halus di punggungnya. Sontak dia menonggakkan wajahnya ke depan. Di sana, seorang namja mungil, sangat mungil, mengusap dan menepuk punggungnya pelan. Namja manis itu memberikan senyuman penuh kehangatan kepada Kai. Perlahan si namja berlutut dan mengusap air mata Kai._

"_Jangan menangis lagi. Aku tidak tahu alasanmu menangis, tapi tolong jangan menangis lagi"_

_Sang namja tiba-tiba memeluk Kai. Tentu saja Kai tercengang dan ingin melepaskan pelukan itu, tapi ada rasa hangat yang mendekapnya, persis seperti dekapan ayah ibunya. Kai kembali terguncang dan menangis semakin kencang, tangannya mencoba membalas rengkuhan si namja mungil, menenggelamkan wajah penuh air matanya ke lekukan leher putih tak bercela itu. Elusan-elusan kasih sayang terus dilakukan namja mungil, butuh waktu hampir 30 menit sampai akhirnya Kai tenang dan melonggarkan pelukannya._

"_Aku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Mulai saat ini aku adalah temanmu dan kamu tidak boleh menangis lagi, sekalipun, tidak kapanpun!" _

_Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya seraya tersenyum sangat manis. Jongin tertegun melihat senyuman Kyungsoo yang entah kenapa terasa sangat menenangkan. Perlahan tangannya meraih uluran tangan Kyungsoo._

"_J-Jongin, Kim Jongin" Mencoba percaya dengan sosok di depannya, Kai pun tersenyum, meski sangat samar._

_Semenjak hari itu hubungan keduanya semakin dekat. Kai dan Kyungsoo sama-sama di tingkat tiga junior higr school, tapi di sekolah yang berbeda. Setiap harinya Kai akan menjemput Kyungsoo di sekolahnya, makan siang bersama, mengerjakan tugas bersama, bermain bersama, bahkan mereka bernyanyi dan menari bersama-sama. Kehadiran Kyungsoo benar-benar sebuah kebahagiaan buat Kai. Awalnya Kai sempat takut akan merasakan kesepian setelah kepergian orang tuanya. Akan tetapi kehadiran Kyungsoo dan juga Sehun, membutnya mulai merelakan kepergian kedua orang tuanya. Kyungsoo dan Sehun juga sudah saling mengenal. Mereka juga berteman cukup dekat namun sangat jarang bertemu. Adanya kedua sahabat yang selalu menemaninya membuat Kai merasa semakin sempurna._

_Setelah rumahnya terbakar, Kai pindah ke sebuah apartemen yang seharusnya menjadi hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke 17 nanti. Sehari setelah pemakaman orang tuanya, pengacara pribadi ayahnya menyerahkan sebuah kunci dan beberapa kartu kredit, serta surat-surat kepemilikan saham kepada Kai. Katanya itu semua adalah tabungan orang tuanya untuk masa depan Kai. Untuk urusan saham Kai memilih mempercayakannya kepada Pengacara ayahnya itu sampai dia bisa mengurusnya sendiri nanti. _

_Hari itu Kai meminta Kyungsoo ke apartemennya. Bukan suatu hal yang baru, Kyungsoo sering mengunjunginya. Kai sedang menonton televisi ketika bel apartemennya berbunyi._

"_Hai Kyung, masuklah"_

_Tanpa menjawab Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam setelah dipersilahkan masuk oleh Kai. Kaki rampingnya langsung di arahkan ke dapur, ke lemari pendingin. Kai hanya menatap Kyungsoo dari sofa di ruang tengahnya. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan buah-buahan, susu, telur, dan beberapa sayuran dari kantong belanjaan yang tadi dia bawa dan kemudian memasukkan semuanya ke dalam kulkas Kai. Setelahnya dia mengambil satu cup es krim vanilla yang masih tersisa di freezer kulkas, Kyungsoo bergegas menuju tempat kai dan menduduki dirinya di samping namja tan itu. _

"_Aaaaa" Kyungsoo menyodorkan sesendok es krim ke mulut Kai dan Kai pun melahap es krim tersebut. Selanjutnya Kyungsoo memasukkan es krim kesukaannya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Dia tersenyum merasakan sensasi dingin di mulutnya. Kai terus memperhatikan Kyungsoo, sesekali senyuman terlukis di bibir Kai. Tiba-tiba tangannya mengelus surai hitam Kyungsoo. Membuat sang pemilik menoleh ke arah Kai._

"_Ada apa Jongin-ah?" Kyungsoo bertanya seraya meletakkan cup es krim yang sudah kosong begitu cepat. _

"_Kyungie, apakah kau pernah merasakan seperti ini saat dekat denganku?"_

_Kai meraih tangan kanan Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke dada kirinya, tempat terletaknya jantungnya. Kyungsoo tidak menolak. _

"_Aku selalu seperti ini setiap di dekatmu. Ada yang bilang jika jantungmu berdetak tidak karuan seperti ini saat berdekatan dengan seseorang artinya kau menyukai orang tersebut" Kai berhenti dan menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang sedikit memerah tapi terhalang karena Kyungsoo menunduk._

"_Dan ternyata aku memang menyukaimu, Kyung" Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kai dengan ekspresi terkejut._

"_Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah jantungmu juga berdetak kencang, Kyung?" Jongin bertanya pelan, msih menatap Kyungsoo. Sepuluh menit berlalu dan mereka masih saling menatap tanpa jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mengambil tangan kiri Kai dan mengarahkannya tepat di jantungnya._

"_Inilah jawabannya, tuan Kim" ujarnya sembari tersenyum sangat manis, lebih manis dari sebelumnya. Kai tersenyum. Perlahan Kai mendekati wajah Kyungsoo yang sedikit merona. Jarak semakin tipis dan mempertemukan kedua bibir yang sedari tadi tersenyum. Perlahan Kai mengecup dan melumat bibir Kyungsoo. Tangan Kai yang sudah berada di pinggang Kyungsoo menarik namja mungil itu semakin rapat dengannya. Kedua tangan Kyungsoo pun sudah mengalung indah di bahu Kai, mengusak surai hitam kecoklatan Kai. Kyungsoo ikut serta membalas lumatan manis dari Kai. Mereka terus saling mengecup hingga nafas memburu. _

"_Saranghae, Do Kyungsoo"_

_Bisik Kai sambil mengusap saliva di sudut bibir tebal Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum._

"_Nado, nado saranghae, Kim Jongin" _

...

Sehun berbalik menghadap Kai. Dapat dilihatnya genangan air mata di sudut mata elang milik Kai.

"Aku tahu kamu sangat mencintai dan menyayanginya, Jongin-ah"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kai. Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kau tidak perlu bersikap seperti ini. Semua ini hanya akan menyakitimu dan menyakitinya. Kau bahkan sangat tau bagaimana Kyungsoo mencintaimu"

"Tapi ini yang terbaik, Hun-ah. Ini yang terbaik buatnya. Demi masa depannya"

"Terbaik buatnya katamu? Hey, kau justru membunuhnya perlahan dengan keputusanmu ini" Sehun berang. Kai memang sangat keras kepala. Selama ini hanya Kyungsoo yang bisa menenangkan dan merubah keputusan namja berwatak serigala ini. Kai tidak bergeming.

"Tidakkah kau melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo selalu menyembunyikan air matanya selama ini. Dia selalu bertahan buatmu, Kai. Kau tidak seharusnya menyakitinya seperti ini. Bahkan dia semakin kurus" Lagi, ucapan Sehun tidak direspon oleh Kai. Sementara Sehun sendiri tidak ambil pusing dengan jawaban Kai, dia sangat tahu Kai mendengarkan dan memikirkan semuanya.

"Batalkan semua yang kau katakan padanya kemarin dan berbaikanlah dengan Kyungsoo, ku mohon. Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu dan dia menderita seperti ini"

Kai memikirkan ucapan Sehun. Dalam hatinya dia membenarkan semuanya. Kai tentu sangat tahu bagaimana perasaannya dan perasaan Kyungsoo. Tiga tahun bersama melalui berbagai macam kejadian, saling menguatkan dan saling melindungi. Sempat ragu dengan keputusan yang sudah dipikirkannya berulang kali, namun kenyataan yang didapatnya beberapa bulan yang lalu kembali membayanginya. Jongin bimbang.

Tbc

Part ini dan beberapa part ke depan akan banyak _flashback. _Konflik yang sebenarnya masih aku pending dulu. Biarkan Kai dan Kyungsoo berbahagia dulu dengan kenangan-kenangan manis mereka.

Gomawo buat semuanya yang udah me-review, mem-follow dan mem-favoritkan cerita ini. Sungguh, aku begitu senang dan semangat mengetahui ada yang merespon cerita ini. Meski yang me-review tak sebanding banyaknya dengan siders

Mind to Review? ^^

KYS


	3. Chapter 3

Author: YeolSoo

Cast:

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Support cast:

Byun Baekhyun

Xi Luhan

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Other

It's KaiSoo fanfict

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Angst

Rate: T

_Ketika cinta dan kesabaran dikalahkan oleh keegoisan, waktu yang telah berlalu seolah hitam. Kenangan manis terselubung awan kesedihan. Dan saat itu tiba, haruskah hati tetap bertahan atau menjauhi semuanya adalah yang terbaik._

...

"_Batalkan semua dan berbaikanlah dengan Kyungsoo, ku mohon. Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu dan dia menderita seperti ini" _

_Kai memikirkan ucapan Sehun. Dalam hatinya dia membenarkan semuanya. Kai tentu sangat tahu bagaimana perasaannya dan perasaan Kyungsoo. Tiga tahun bersama melalui berbagai macam kejadian, saling menguatkan dan saling melindungi. Sempat ragu dengan keputusan yang sudah dipikirkannya berulang kali, namun kenyataan yang didapatnya beberapa bulan yang lalu kembali membayanginya. Jongin bimbang._

Part 3 :

Mentari baru muncul dari peraduan malamnya, udara sejuk menyapa kulit-kulit polos, dan kicauan burung menambah kehangatan dan ketenangan pagi itu. Di sebuah apartemen yang mewah terlihat dua namja yang sedang menikmati sarapan pagi mereka. Segelas susu dan selembar roti dengan selai coklat. Menu yang sangat sederhana. Sebernarnya Jongin menolak untuk sarapan, tapi Sehun bersikeras menuntutnya memasukkan makanan itu ke dalam perutnya. Tak bisa membantah atau Jongin akan didiamkan sahabat kentalnya ini untuk waktu yang lama.

"Hari ini bicaralah dengannya Kai. Sudah tiga hari kau mendiamkannya, itu sudah cukup". Sehun melangkah ke wastafel dan mulai mencuci piring yang mereka pakai untuk sarapan tadi.

"Aku belum siap, Hun", perlahan Jongin membilas piring-piring yang sudah disabuni oleh Sehun.

"Lalu kapan kau akan siap? Saat kau kehilangan dia?" Sehun menghela nafasnya berat. "Tidakkah kau mencemaskannya, Kai? Aku mohon, berhentilah berpikir yang tidak-tidak dan segera temui Kyungsoo. Kita tidak pernah tau kapan sesuatu yang berharga itu hilang dari kita". Dan selanjutnya mereka berdua terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing serta tangan yang terus bergerak lincah.

Akhirnya setelah membereskan perlengkapan sarapannya, kedua namja dengan warna kulit yang sangat kontras itu menuju ke sekolah mereka, tentu saja dengan mobil Jongin. Jongin sudah memutuskan menemui Kyungsoo hari ini, ucapan Sehun tadi rupanya cukup membuatnya takut, takut kehilangan Do Kyungsoo. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, secara otomatis mata Jongin mengelilingi parkiran tersebut. Seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaaan, matanya menjelajah mencari BMW 3 Series putih, namun mobil tersebut tidak tertangkap penglihatannya. Sehun juga ikut mencari keberadaan mobil itu dan hasilnya sama, tidak ada.

"Mungkin dia belum datang atau tadi menumpang dengan mobil Luhan atau Baekhyun hyung". Sehun mencoba menenangkan Jongin yang mulai terlihat panik, terlihat dari guratan dikening dan sedikit peluh dipelipisnya. "Tenanglah dan mari kita masuk ke dalam", Sehun menepuk sedikit pundak Jongin dan menariknya menuju kelas. Sebenarnya Jongin ingin menemui Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu, dia ingin memastikan Kyungsoo sudah berada di kelasnya. Perasaan Jongin tidak enak. Namun baru beberapa langkah mereka mendekati kelas Kyungsoo, bel pun berbunyi dan mau tidak mau Sehun dan Jongin memutar arah menuju kelas mereka sendiri.

Pada jam istirahat, Jongin terburu-buru ke kelas Kyungsoo. Tapi baik Kyungsoo dan kedua sahabatnya tidak berada di kelas. Dengan sedikit gusar, Jongin berlari ke kantin sekolah, berharap bisa menemukan Kyungsoonya di sana. Dari pintu kantin jongin dapat melihat Baekhyun dan Luhan sedang menikmati segelas jus masing-masing tanpa ada makanan lain. Jongin segera mendekati mereka.

"Hyung! Kyungie dimana?" Tanpa basa-basi Jongin langsung menanyakan Kyungsoo.

Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya diam, tidak merespon sedikitpun pertanyaan Jongin. Mereka terus menyeruput jusnya dan bersikap seolah-olah Jongin tidak berada di sana. Merasa tidak dipedulikan, Jongin menarik gelas yang dipegang Baekhyun dan menatap sunbaenya itu dengan mata memelas, penuh harap.

"Wae!?" Baekhyun dengan ketusnya menatap ke arah Jongin.

"Hyung, jebal, katakan dimana Kyungie. Aku belum melihatnya dari tadi dan handphonenya pun tidak aktif. Ada yang harus aku katakan padanya, hyung. Dan aku mencemaskannya, hyung."

"Kau masih peduli padanya? Cihh, jangan bercanda Kim Jongin." Lagi-lagi dengan ucapan dan tatapan ketusnya Baekhyun membalas Jongin. Luhan hanya diam melihat kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Hyung..."

"Aku tidak tau, kenapa kau tidak mencari taunya sendiri eoh? Kau kan pacarnya, ah, atau kau sudah bukan pacar Kyungsoo lagi? Sepertinya begitu, sudah berapa hari ini aku tidak melihatmu menemuinya. Kau sudah lupa dengna pacar kecilmu itu huh?"

"Yack! Baekhyun hyung. Kau mendoakanku berpisah dengan Kyungsoo?" Kai mulai kesal dengan namja cerewet di depannya itu.

"Jika iya memangnya kenapa? Kau bahkan mengabaikannya beberapa hari ini. Membiarkannya ke sekolah sendirian, tidak menanyakan kabarnya, tidak memberi kabar padanya, tidak menemuinya. Begitukah yang kau maksud dengan pacar?" Emosi Baekhyun sudah tidak terkontrol, Luhan disampingnya berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya ini dengan menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun.

Sementara Jongin hanya terdiam. Dia memikirkan ucapan Baekhyun dan itu semua adalah benar.

"Kau pengecut Kim Jongin. Jika kau memiliki masalah seharusnya kau berbicara dengannya, bukan malah menghindarinya seperti ini." Suara Baekhyun sudah tidak sekeras tadi. Malah terdengar sedikit bergetar di telinga Jongin. Baekhyun menangis? Tiba-tiba perasaan buruk menyergap seluruh pikiran Jongin.

"Hyung,,, hyung,,, ku mohon katakan dimana Kyungie. Hyung..." Tidak ada jawaban. "Hyung, katakan!" Bentak Jongin. Saat ini Jongin semakin tidak tenang. Akhirnya Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jongin.

"Dia di apartemennya. Temuilah dia." Baekhyun menatap protes ke arah Luhan. "Tidak apa-apa, Baek. Masalah ini harus segera diselesaikan. Kita tidak mau melihat Kyungie terus sakit seperti ini kan."

"Apa? Kyungie sakit? Semenjak kapan dan kenapa hyung? Kyungie sakit apa? Haishhh"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Luhan dan Baekyun, dengan sekencangnya Jongin berlari ke arah parkiran. Bahkan dia menabrak beberapa murid dan tanpa menoleh apalagi meminta maaf dia terus melanjutkan langkah menuju mobilnya. Yang ada dipikiran Jongin saat ini adalah menemui Kyungsoonya, ya, Kyungsoonya. Sementara dari kejauhan Luhan dan Baekhyun melihat Jongin dan sedikit tersenyum, "Semoga masalah mereka cepat selesai ya Baek."

"Heumm, tapi aku masih kesal dengan bocah hitam itu" Luhan hanya terkekeh dengan jawaban Baekhyun. Luhan tau, Baekhyun tidak membenci Jongin. Baekhyun justru sangat mencemaskan hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Dia terlalu menyayangi kedua sahabatnya itu, begitupun Luhan.

"Sepertinya kau harus mengirimkan sms ke Hunnie dan menyuruhnya membawa pulang tas Jongin."

"Hahahah,, tentu saja Baek." Dan mereka tertawa bersama.

Kyungsoo tertidur dengan pulasnya setelah memimun beberapa butir pil penghilang pusing dan demam. Keringat masih terlihat membasahi leher dan wajahnya. Handuk kompresan juga sudah dipakainya lagi. Semalam Kyungsoo demam tinggi, untungnya dia sempat meminum obat penurun panas sebelum jatuh tertidur. Dan tadi pagi Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya tidak akan sanggup untuk ke sekolah, jadi dia hanya mengirimkan pesan kepada Luhan untuk meminta izin ke guru kelasnya. Dan satu lagi, meminta untuk merahasiakan dari Jongin.

Pintu apartemen Kyungsoo terbuka lebar. Dengan langkah besar dan berisik Jongin berlari ke kamar Kyungsoo dan membuka pintu kamar dengan kasar. Spontan Kyungsoo terperanjat dari tidurnya mendengar bantingan pintu yang cukup keras. Tubuh Kyungsoo terjatuh ke kasur saat Jongin tanpa aba-aba menerjangnya dengan pelukan yang sangat erat. Kyungsoo masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi sehingga dia hanya diam. Namun Kyungsoo merasakan pundaknya basah dan tubuh Jongin bergetar. Kyungsoo sangat panik. Dia melepaskan pelukan Jongin untuk melihat kekasihnya itu, tapi Jongin malah menahannya semakin erat. Kenapa sekarang malah Kyungsoo yang mencemaskan Jongin?

"Mianhae Soo, mianhae." Suara Jongin terdengar parau di telinga Kyungsoo. Dengan masih bingung, tangan mungil Kyungsoo mengelus punggung lebar Jongin. Kata-kata mianhae terus keluar dari bibir Jongin. Tak tahan dengan keadaan seperti itu, Kyungsoo kembali melepaskan pelukan Jongin, kali ini dengan sangat pelan. Dapat kyungsoo lihat air mata yang mengalir dan wajah Jongin yang benar-benar berantakan. Tangan kecil Kyungsoo mengelus pipi Jongin penuh kasih sayang, menghapus jejak air mata yang mengotori wajah tampan kekasihnya.

"Kau kenapa Jonginie? Kenapa menangis dan kenapa penampilanmu berantakan seperti ini?" Suara Kyungsoo serak akibat demamnya. Tangannya yang memang masih panas terasa menghangatkan pipi Jongin. Mengelusnya penuh rasa sayang. Jongin tiba-tiba memegang tangan Kyungsoo dan menatapnya penuh rasa bersalah.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Jonginie, aku tidak suka." Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merengut dan melepaskan genggaman Jongin, membut Jongin sedikit terkekeh melihat namja yang sudah mengambil seluruh hatinya itu.

"Hyung, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kepadaku eum? Kenapa kau tidak menyuruhku datang ke sini? Biasanya kau akan memintaku bersamamu saat kau sakit begini." Sekarang giliran Jongin yang mengelus wajah putih Kyungsoo. Tak tau harus bersikap seperti apa, Kyungsoo hanya menundukkan wajahnya, dia malu.

"Soo, jangan menunduk. Kau tidak merindukan kekasihmu ini huh?" Jongin mengangkat wajah Kyungsoo lagi dan membuatnya menatap tepat ke mata Jongin.

"Bukankah Jongin sedang menghindariku?" Tanya Kyungsoo polos. Jongin terhentak, dia melupakan kenyataan selama beberapa hari ini dia menjauh dari Kyungsoo.

"Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan kepada Jongin, ada apa sebenarnya?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan sangat lembut. Namja itu tidak pernah bisa kasar dan marah pada Jongin, meski seharusnya Kyungsoo marah dan kesal, tapi karena itu Jongin maka dia tidak bisa.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, Jongin malah kembali memeluk namja mungil itu.

"Aku akan menjawabnya setelah hyung sembuh."

"Tapi aku penasaran Jonginie."

"Biar saja, nantikan hyung juga akan tau sendiri."

"Jonginie,,, katakan padaku sekarang juga, eum? Aku penasaran."

"Andwae! Setelah hyung sembuh aku akan menceritakan semuanya tanpa terkecuali."

"Tapi aku maunya sekarang Jonginie."

"Sekarang waktumu untuk tidur Kim Kyungsoo." Jongin menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya semakin dalam.

"Shireo, aku tidak mau tidur sebelum Jongin menceritakannya." Sifat keras kepala Kyungsoo kumat. Dengan bibir yang dimanyunkan dia mendorong tubuh Jongin darinya. Mengetahui perangai Kyungsoo, Jongin malah mepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan memunggungi Kyungsoo.

"Jadi hyung mau aku pergi saja?", tanyanya tanpa menoleh ke aras Kyungsoo.

"..." Tak ada jawaban dan Jongin bersiap untuk berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Hiksss... J-Jonginie", suara kecil Kyungsoo terdengar juga. Jongin tersenyum tipis. Kemudian dia berbalik menatap Kyungsoo yang juga menatapnya dengan wajah memerah dan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Wae, Soo chagi?"

"Jonginie mau kemana?" Kembali hanya cicitan suara Kyungsoo yang menyapa gendang telinga Kyungsoo.

"Pergi, bukankah tadi hyung mau aku pergi", jawab jongin dengan nada yang dibuat sedih.

"Hiks,,, hiks,,, Jjongine,,,"

Kyungsoo menangis semakin keras. Jongin sebenarnya hanya ingin menggoda Kyungsoo tapi Kyungsoo yang dalam kondisi seperti itu tidak sadar jika sedang digoda, malah menganggap Jongin benar-benar ingin meninggalkannya. Dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo dan membelai wajahnya, mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi Kyungsoo.

"Hyung mau apa eum?"

"J-jangan pergi, Jongin tidak boleh pergi. Aku mau Jongin di sini." Kyungsoo menjawab terbata-bata dan terisak. Jongin menarik Kyungso ke dalam pelukannya lagi, Jongin tau akan berakhir seperti ini. Kebiasaan Kyungsoo saat sedang sakit adalah bermanja padanya. Dari tadi Jongin hanya bercanda, dia tentu tidak akan tega membiarkan kekasih mungilnya sendirian di saat kondisinya seperti itu. Kalau tidak buat apa dia membolos sekolah sampai meninggalkan tas dan bukunya?

"Ne, aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun asalkan hyung mau tidur sekarang, arachi?"

"Ne, tapi jangan pergi. Satu langkahpun tidak", ucap Kyungsoo posesif.

"Baik, nyonya Kim."

Kyungsoo tersenyum sumringah dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam dada bidang Jongin. Tertidur dalam dekapan Jongin adalah kesukaan Kyungsoo. Mencium bau tubuh jongin saat sedang tidak sehat seperti ini seolah menjadi obat mujarab buat Kyungsoo. Dan kemudian deru nafas pelan dan hangat menerpa dada Jongin, pertanda Kyungsoo sudah benar-benar pulas. Jongin tersenyum dan mengelus lembut rambut Kyungsoo.

"Aku memang bodoh sempat berpikiran untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya, bahkan saat jauh darimu saja aku seperti kehilangan udara untuk bernafas. Tidak melihatmu sehari saja rasanya seperti kehilangan kekuatanku bahkan untuk tersenyum saja. Aku tidak bisa jauh darimu hyung. Aku sangat-sangat menyayangimu, Do Kyungsoo."

Jongin mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut, dengan penuh cinta. Kemudia nJonginpun menutup matanya, tertidur bersama udara dan kekuatannya.

TBC

Part ini benar-benar kacau, iyakan? Aku sendiri tidak yakin dengan yang kutulis ini. Semoga bisa sedikit menghibur kalian. Aku tahu cerita ini sangat jauh dari kata bagus dan baik. Aku hanya mencoba melakukan sesuatu. Sangat bersyukur jika readers bersedia me-review, mem-follow dan mem-favoritkan cerita ini. Sungguh, aku begitu senang dan bersemangat mengetahui ada yang merespon cerita ini. Terima kasih.

Mind to Review? ^^

KYS


End file.
